Soulless Murders
by saki-kun
Summary: Konoha's Genins and their teachers are going to sleep in a haunted mansion for one day on Halloween. What happens if the Jounins are getting killed one by one? Will they survive the night? Please RR! Not very violent, but Hilarious! Paused!
1. Haunted Mansion and A Little Girl's Doll

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
  
**Saki-kun:** Hi everyone! Welcome to Naruto's Christmas story! Thanks for coming, I hope you like it and...  
  
**Takeshi-Chan:** (Taps Saki's shoulder)  
  
**Saki:** Nani?! I'm trying to talk to the readers here!  
  
**Takeshi:** (Hands Saki a script)  
  
**Saki:** (reads carefully) Nani!? This is a Halloween story!? (Whispers to the crowd) Man, I don't wanna follow this story and my beta reader, Takeshi, is so damn annoying huh!?  
  
**Takeshi:** (Smacks Saki's head) Shut up and write it! It's a Halloween story so continue with it!  
  
**Saki:** Hai...Thanks to my beta reader, **Takeshi**...Anyways...Enjoy!

**(Word)=Action**

* * *

**Soulless Murders  
  
_Chapter 1 – Haunted House and A Little Girl's Doll_**  
  
"God damn it...Why did Kakashi-sensei call us out here on Saturday morning...and **WHY** the hell did I come early if I knew he was going to be late..." Naruto yawned.  
  
"Shut up Naruto...Just 2 more hours and he'll be here...ZzzZzz..." Sakura drifted off to sleep in the middle of her sentence.  
  
Sasuke just remained silent and thought, "What is so important that he had to call us out here..."  
  
**_===2 hours later===_**  
  
"Ohayoo minna!" Kakashi smiled at them with such an innocent face.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you, Kakashi-sensei...for being so late...ZzzZzz..." Sakura mumbled in her dream.  
  
"That's right! I finally beat up sensei...and made him buy me unlimited ramen...mmmhmmm..." Naruto smiled happily as he said this sentence.  
  
"Oh...Then today I don't have to make up a lie...whew! I stayed awake last night, thinking of a good lie...and now they're asleep."  
  
Sasuke glared at Kakashi coldly and said, "Hurry up and tell me about this meeting..."  
  
"Well I can't since those two are asleep." Kakashi looked at Sakura and Naruto lazily.  
  
Sasuke kicked Naruto in the ass and yelled, "Get up you lazy ass!"  
  
"Guuhh...Mmph!? Nani nani!? My ramen disappeared!" Naruto started screaming frantically and woke Sakura up.  
  
"Shut up Naruto..." Sakura looked up, saw Kakashi, and her immediate reaction was...  
  
"Ah!!! You little perverted, late teacher!! You're late once again!!!  
  
"Ah well you see..."  
  
"Save it..." Sakura glared at him evilly.  
  
"Well...Anyways tomorrow is Halloween as you can see...All the Jounins decided to have a Halloween party! Everyone probably told their subordinates already. So the meeting place will be tomorrow at 10 PM in front of the Ninja Academy...Alright? If you back out for instance, Sasuke, you will get tortured badly by us, Jounins." Kakashi smiled at the last phrase.  
  
"What kind of torture?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Oh...I don't know...Probably Gai will kiss you guys and I make you feel hell!!" Kakashi looked at them evilly and continued, "Okay, you guys are dismissed! Don't forget okay? Ja ne!"  
  
In a gust of smoke, Kakashi disappeared.  
  
"I don't want to get kissed by Gai!!! Rock Lee was enough...but **GAI!?**" Sakura shuddered at the thought.  
  
**_===Next day at 10 PM in front of the Ninja Academy===_**  
  
"What are we gonna do at this special party I wonder?" Ino spoke to Shikamaru.  
  
"How the hell should I know? All I know is that this is troublesome..."  
  
**POOF!!** The Jounins appeared and smiled happily at them.  
  
"Okay, everyone is here!" Kurenai yelled out.  
  
"Let's get going then" Asuma signaled the Genins to follow him.  
  
"Hey, where are we going if we're not gonna have the party inside the Academy?" Kiba asked.  
  
"We're going to the party in this haunted mansion" Gai answered.  
  
"Haunted...Mansion!?" Chouji shivered as he heard.  
  
"Well...We just remembered about it two days ago and decided to have fun there... Let me tell you guys the story we heard about this mansion..." Kakashi offered.  
  
Everyone was interested and urged him to go on.  
  
Kakashi cleared his throat and started...  
  
**It all began one night...12 years ago on October 31... **

**A little girl named Nonoshiru...meaning Curse...was born... **

**Her father named her that...because when she was born...she killed her own mother...on purpose...**

** She was a silent little girl with a murderous heart...those who made fun of her name died in her hands...**

** For instance...a boy blamed her for all the killings that happened around Konoha...but in a few minutes...his blood was splattered all over her... **

**Her eyes widened at the sight...not because of fear...but rather because of excitement...she was a girl that desired blood... **

**Her only companion was a stuffed were past around that the doll could talk to her...they said that the doll was the one who told her to kill people... **

**They thought that if they took the doll away from her, she would stop killing...but oh my...that was the biggest mistake they ever made... **

**Her innocent eyes turned red with desire to kill everyone...ANBU members were assembled to kill her... **

**They cornered her in her own mansion...each ANBU member used their own special jutsu on her...they said she died peacefully... **

**At the time...she was barely 10 and was labeled as one of the dangerous criminals...  
**  
"And that's how she died...Hmm...now that I mentioned **ANBU**...I was there too! Haha! She was such a cute little girl! Such a shame that she killed so many that she died in our hands!" Kakashi chuckled.  
  
Everyone was freaked out at the merry mood Kakashi was when he said that statement.  
  
"Hmm...Starting today...she should be 12 years old, just like you guys" Gai calculated.  
  
"They say her spirit still wanders in the mansion, holding her doll, waiting for someone to enter...just to kill them..." Asuma added.  
  
"And...I heard that the doll can control your body whenever a human carries it." Kakashi looked serious.  
  
"Then what will the doll do if a person holds it?" Tenten asked.  
  
"Well...according to a theory, they said that if you're with some friends or so...the doll will make you kill them and then dispose your body..." Kakashi explained.  
  
"Sensei...w-why...are we go-going there?" Hinata asked shyly.  
  
"Well...it seems like fun and I doubt nothing will happen" Kurenai reassured them.  
  
Meanwhile...Naruto's and Sasuke's blood boiled with excitement.  
  
"I can't wait to get there!" Both Naruto and Sasuke yelled.  
  
**_===Welcome to Nonoshiru's Mansion===_**  
  
Iruka waited for the teams to arrive as he sat down on a dusty swing in Nonoshiru's old playground...  
  
He stared at the little cute doll he had picked on the way over...  
  
After a few minutes, the teams finally arrived.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Iruka waved at them happily as he sat comfortably still on the swing.  
  
Everyone walked toward Iruka with scared faces.  
  
Naruto noticed the doll Iruka held in his hands and yelled out, "Watch out!! There's that doll Kakashi-sensei was talking about!!"  
  
"Naruto! What are you talking about? I found this on the floor while walking over here." Iruka explained.  
  
"Whew! Thank god! Don't scare us like that Naruto!" Ino yelled while everyone took turns to smack Naruto.  
  
"Anyways, this house has no electricity so the Jounins will be carrying candles. Okay?" Iruka explained.  
  
"Hai..." Everyone agreed.  
  
"Alright, let's get s-" Iruka was cut short when the strong wind blew the candles' lights out.  
  
"It's so quiet and Iruka-sensei stopped talking..." Sakura said quietly after a few minutes.  
  
"Ah! I finally found a match!" Kakashi shouted.  
  
The candles were lighted and everyone sighed in relief.  
  
"Iruka-sensei is alright!" Naruto yelled as he approached Iruka.  
  
Naruto gave a light pat on his left shoulder and the most horrifying thing happened...  
  
Iruka's head came off and rolled on the floor...  
  
**EVERYONE STARTED SCREAMING!!**  
  
"**AHHHH!!! NARUTO!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO IRUKA-SENSEI?!?!**" Ino yelled.  
  
"Nothing!! I swear!!!" Naruto screamed.  
  
Kurenai calmed everyone down and told to be quiet.  
  
The Jounins examined Iruka's body to see what caused him to die...  
  
"Hmm...Something seems different though...where did the doll go?" Kurenai looked at Iruka's hands.  
  
"It's the doll..." Neji stated.  
  
"It has to be!!!" Lee yelled.  
  
Suddenly, they heard chilling sounds of music...most likely a piano...  
  
Kakashi picked up Iruka's head and examined it.  
  
"I see..." Kakashi mumbled.  
  
"Nani sensei?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Piano wires...they sawed his head with piano wires...they are really tough wires and his head was cut clean..." Kakashi explained.  
  
"Piano wires...we just heard some piano music..." Shikamaru said slowly.  
  
"Does it mean that...the girl is still alive?" Shino asked with a calm face as if he didn't notice the sight in front of him.  
  
"Maybe it was a coincidence...Anyways...the real reason we're here is because Hokage-sama told us to stay here for the night..." Asuma revealed to them.  
  
"**NANI!?**" Everyone was frightened.  
  
"Let's enter the house" Gai picked up Iruka's body while Kakashi held his head.  
  
"Sensei...What are you doing!?" Sakura and Ino exclaimed.  
  
"Oh? We're taking the body inside" Kakashi answered.  
  
"Just leave the body out here!!! What if...What if...the body started walking and the head started talking!?" Chouji screamed out loud.  
  
Everyone started panicking.  
  
"Don't worry! If it started doing that, we'll just take care of it!" Kurenai said calmly.  
  
"I don't want to go in anymore!!" Tenten yelled.  
  
"Let's go in! Come on! Don't get scared! If you can't do this, then you can't be a ninja." Asuma added.  
  
Sasuke walked to the house first, since he can't afford to lose to this.  
  
**_===Inside Nonoshiru's house===_**  
  
"We're gonna sleep inside a classroom alright?" Gai said.  
  
"I don't think any of us want to be separated anyways!" Lee shouted.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
They entered the classroom and found a piano, which made things even scarier.  
  
Kakashi placed Iruka's head on the piano.  
  
Iruka's face was seen by the students which caused a commotion.  
  
"**AHHH!!!** What if it talking right now!?!" Naruto pointed.  
  
"What the hell are you guys thinking?!" Asuma smacked Naruto's forehead.  
  
Kakashi sat on the piano and noticed that a similar doll that Iruka carried was next to him.  
  
He picked up the doll and said, "Hey look everyone. I found the doll that Iruka carried."  
  
Kakashi showed everyone the doll and then suddenly the lights went out, once again...  
  
**TBC**

* * *

Did you like it?! Hope you enjoyed it! Please RR!  
  
**Saki:** That was really nice!  
  
**Takeshi:** (Taps foot) Ahem!?  
  
**Saki:** Nani?  
  
**Takeshi:** What happened to my credit?!  
  
**Saki: OH YEAAAH**...This chapter was written by Takeshi-Chan! She gave a head start! Thanks!  
  
**Takeshi:** Okay. Better! Now...let's see who should die next...Hahaha!  
  
**Saki:** Hmm...Kakashi?  
  
**Kakashi:** No way!  
  
**Takeshi:** Okay Kakashi...These are the killing options; Piano wires, kunais, hanged by a rope, cut in half, chopped up...  
  
**Kakashi: STOP IT!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THE REST OF THE OPTIONS!**  
  
**Saki:** How about this one? (Whispers the option)  
  
**Takeshi:** Oh!! You want the special huh? One special coming up! **MWHAHA!**  
  
**Kakashi:** Oh shit! I'm outta here! 


	2. Craziness

**Disclaimer:** I hate to admit it, but I don't own Naruto. And if I did, I wouldn't tell you anyways, or you'll hunt me down.

**A/N:** Sorry for not being able to update in awhile...**HERE IT IS!! DON'T HUNT ME DOWN!!!** Thanks to my beta reader, **Takeshi-Chan!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

**Beta Reader's Note:** You better not leave this story!! I'm warning you!! If I hear a single movement from you (starts up rifle) you will be (Looks evilly at the reviewers) **TER...MIN...ATED!!!** You have been warned...

(Hears a creak) (Turns around to find myself aiming at Saki) I thought I warned you Saki...

**Saki:** You said **MOVEMENT!!**

**Takeshi:** Doesn't moving around mean movement **BAKA!?**

* * *

Kakashi sat on the piano and noticed that a similar doll that Iruka carried was next to him.

He picked up the doll and said, "Hey look everyone. I found the doll that Iruka carried."

Kakashi showed everyone the doll and then suddenly the lights went out, once again...

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – Craziness**_

"What happened? How did the candle's flames turn off so easily when there's no wind in here?" Ino panicked.

Suddenly, they heard a crash and everyone turned around to see a broken window.

"Everyone, get in a straight line and follow me outside so I can see you in the moonlight! Then I can count you guys!" Asuma ordered.

_**===Outside in backyard===**_

"Okay! Everyone, don't move, so I can count you!" Asuma started counting the little heads.

"Is there something wrong Asuma?" Kurenai looked at Asuma when he stopped counting and looked perplexed.

"Kurenai...Didn't you notice that Kakashi and Gai haven't spoken yet?" Asuma stared at Kurenai.

"Now that you mention it..." Kurenai turned around and searched for the super fuzzy eyebrows and silver hair.

When she counted the students, she noticed that just Asuma and her were there as senseis.

"Do you think Kakashi and Gai fell out of that window?!" Kurenai shouted.

"Sensei...there's blood...stains behind you..." Hinata said, frightened.

"We have to follow it..." Asuma decided.

"N-nani?! I don't wanna follow any blood stains! What if...what if something attacked us?!" Sakura shouted.

"This is what we have to do! We need to investigate!" Asuma answered back.

"Didn't you hear what Kakashi-sensei said? He said that the doll can control bodies!! What if Gai-sensei or Kakashi-sensei were controlled by that doll and chased after us?!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up with the "What ifs!" Asuma shouted angrily.

"I think it's interesting...This way we can get revenge for Iruka-sensei..." Sasuke said silently.

"Now that I think about it...since we're in a big group, we can defeat this monster easily!" Lee smiled.

"Then...I agree with Lee..."Kiba nodded.

"**YOSH!** Let's follow the blood stains!" Asuma yelled.

"Hai!" Everyone shouted.

**_===Walking===_**

Everyone followed the blood stains for 2 hours. Naruto suddenly stopped and examined the blood stains. He noticed that there was some kind of black thread on the stains.

"What's wrong Naruto? Why did you stop?" Sakura asked.

"There's something weird on the blood..." Naruto answered.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked bewildered.

"Look, right there!" Naruto pointed at the black thread.

They both looked closely.

"What is that? It looks weird!" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea." Sakura said.

Naruto touched the blood and examined what was on his thumb.

"Hey! What are you kids doing?! Don't go wondering around?!" Asuma shouted.

"Sensei! There's something weird here!" Naruto yelled.

"Weird? Let me see!" Kurenai ran to check out what Naruto examined.

"Hmm..." She touched the blood and looked at it carefully. "Oh my..."

"What's wrong Sensei?" Neji asked.

"It's hair."

"Hair?" Everyone said together.

"Hai, there's hair on the blood...but it seem likes it belongs to someone."

"Huh? What is that?!" Shikamaru yelled as he pointed near a tree.

Everyone turned around and saw a person lying face down on the ground...someone who wore green clothes.

"Oh it's Gai-sensei! He must have got hurt! Let's help him!" Lee yelled out, worried about his sensei.

Everyone nodded and followed Lee.

"Hey, Super Fuzzy eyebrows! Wake up!" Naruto yelled as he shook him.

"He's not moving." Sakura said.

"Aw, come on. I'm sure, he's asleep! All we have to do is just turn him over and he'll be just..." Naruto turned him over, stopped, and gave off a horrified face.

Gai's face... his eyeballs...were pulled out!!!

Everyone screamed!

"**AHHHH!!!!!** His eyes are gone!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Gai-sensei! **NO! IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!**" Tenten yelled out.

"Kurenai, this isn't good. Can't believe we lost another one..." Asuma said.

"I can't believe this..." Kurenai said silently.

"They even took time to shave off his eyebrows...the super thick eyebrows..." Sasuke stared.

"Gai-sensei, your prize winning eyebrows are gone!!! I'll shave my eyebrows and give them to you!" Lee cried.

"Hey! Don't be an idiot! He's dead now and..."Sasuke stopped when he heard someone running.

"Who was that?" Chouji said.

"It's running towards the house! Come on everyone! We have to check it out right **NOW!**" Asuma ordered.

_**===Back to the Mansion===**_

"Damn! We lost it!" Asuma said angrily.

"Asuma, we can't let this person escape." Kurenai said.

"Yeah, you're right." Asuma agreed and added, "All right everyone, listen! This is what we're gonna to do; we're gonna to split in groups, 4 or 5 people in each group, and check each of the rooms to look for that person. Do you understand?"

"Hai."

"Okay then. I'll put you guys into groups." Kurenai shouted.

"Okay, then its settle! If anything happens, just come back to this floor got it?" Kurenai said.

"Hai."

**_===Group one===_**

First group are Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, and Kiba were to check the rooms on the eighth floor. Second group are Sasuke, Neji, Asuma, Chouji, and Shino were to check the tenth floors. The last group is Kurenai, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were on the fourth floor.

"Man, there's really nothing here. I wish that person would come out already." Naruto said.

"Why would you want that for?! I prefer that person don't come out." Shikamaru yelled out angrily.

"So, that we can fight!"

"Yeah, that's right! I want to fight that person for murdering my Sensei! I'll get the revenge so sensei can rest in peace!!" Lee shouted.

"You guys are super idiots..." Kiba said.

**_==Group two==_**

"Hmmm, there's nothing here. Did you guys find anything?" Asuma asked.

"Nothing here..." Shino said slowly.

"Hmm, I guess we have to go to the next room. Come on kids!"

They all followed Asuma out from the room and headed to the next room.

"I wish that I could finally meet that person already." Sasuke said coldly.

"You want to fight that person don't you?" Neji said.

"Exactly."

"I agree with you. It's getting boring." Shino said.

"Are you guys crazy?! Do you want to get yourself kill?! I don't want to meet that person...what if...what if he is going kill us?!" Chouji yelled panicked.

"You're such a coward. No wonder you're such scary cat." Neji said.

"Hey! Who said I was afraid...I didn't say that I was."

"Sure." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

**_==Group three and the "unlucky" number==_**

"Sensei, what if we never find the killer?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we'll find the killer." Kurenai answered.

They checked many rooms and still they couldn't find the perpetrator. They were about to walk in the next room. Sakura suddenly stopped. Everyone turned around to look at her.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I felt some kind of wind." Sakura said.

"Wind? How can that be? There is no way that you can feel wind when there are no windows."

"But I really did feel it."

"Sakura, there is no such thing ..." Ino stopped as she felt the wind blow right past her.

"It's coming from that room." Kurenai said as she pointed to the right.

They walked closer to the room. The Room number was 444. Sakura opened the door slowly. They looked around and saw an opened window. They thought there's nothing in here, but...something happened... Something horrific happen... A body appeared right in front of them.

(**_Saki:_** Takeshi will explain why 444 is the unlucky number.)

(**_Takeshi:_** In Japan the unlucky number is 4, obviously. When they say 4 in Japanese, it's **_yon_**, when it's really suppose to be **_shi_**. **BUT** since "shi" means death, they decided to change that to "yon" So when the room number is 444, it means the death room! **:D** I hope this cleared things up! Well, continue reading!)

It was...it was

Kakashi! He was hanging upside down, the ropes tied to his legs. His sharingan seemed to have been poked out and his brain was missing since they noticed that from his forehead and higher had been cut. There was a cross slashed across his chest...

Everyone screamed!

"**AHHHH!!!! KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!**" Sakura screamed.

"Where did his eye and brain go?!" Ino shouted.

Then something fell into Hinata's hands. You wouldn't believe what she had on her hands...it was...a **BRAIN.**

"**AHHHH!!! A BRAIN?!?!**" Hinata dropped it and ran to Kurenai.

_**==Group one==**_

"It's the girls screaming!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, it was!! Something seriously happened to them! Let's go found out!!" Kiba shouted.

Everyone nodded.

_**==Group two==**_

"Sensei, did you hear that?" Chouji said.

"Yeah! They're in trouble. We have to save them now!"

_**==Back to the girls==**_

Everyone arrived at the scene and saw that the girls were crying.

"What happened?" Asuma asked.

"Kakashi-sensei...was..." Sakura stopped as she pointed towards the door of room 444.

Everyone looked at where Sakura pointed and they were stunned.

"Kakashi-sensei...it can't be..." Naruto's eyes widened.

Asuma went closer to examine Kakashi.

"Just as I thought." Asuma said.

"What is it Sensei?" Ino asked.

"It's seems that he had a fight against someone and got himself killed."

"Who?! And how?!" Shikamaru shouted.

"It means that someone was controlling him..." Kurenai said noiselessly.

"Exactly."

"Could it be...that doll did this...?" Lee said slowly.

"Or it could be someone else..." Sasuke said.

There was a loud crash. Everyone turned around and heard howling ...

**TBC**

* * *

Hope you like it! If you want me to continue, please **RR!**

**Saki: **Hehe I just can't wait for the next chapter M**WAHAHA!**

**Kakashi:** Oy! That isn't fair! Where did my sharingan go?!

**Saki:** Sorry Kakashi, you won't be getting your eye back for quite a while. Mwhaha! (Laughs evilly)

**Gai: HEY!** You didn't say that I was gonna die in this chapter! So, you did make a mistake!

**Takeshi:** Weren't you paying attention **GAI?!**

**Gai: **Huh? What are you talking about?

**Takeshi: **(takes out a script) Saki-chan ordered a **SPECIAL!** It means that you and Kakashi fought each other and died together.

**Gai: **...

**Saki: **I wonder who's gonna die in the next chapter hehe. I'll just pick out a paper from this box randomly. (Puts her hand in, gets a paper, and read carefully)

**Takeshi: **Who is it?

**Saki:** Hehe. You won't believe who it is...**IT'S**...Kurenai!

**Kurenai: HOLY CRAP!**

**Saki:** Kurenai my dear! You're gonna die next! **XD WAHAHA!**

**Takeshi: **Rest in peace!! (Bows)

**Saki: **Okay, enough with the rest in peace!!! Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, and **YOU**, Takeshi, get to work!

**Takeshi, Kakashi, Gai, and Iruka:** Aye, Aye ma'am!

**Takeshi:** (Hands out shovels) Okay! Let's start digging!

**Kurenai: **Huh?

**Takeshi:** This is your grave! Mwhaha!!! (Starts writing Kurenai's name on the tombstone) **ENJOY**...your life...while you can!! **HAHAHA!!!** (Laughs evilly)


	3. Follow the footprints

**Disclaimer:** I hate to admit it, but I don't own Naruto. And if I did, I wouldn't tell you anyways, or you'll hunt me down.

**A/N:** **HERE IT IS!! DON'T HUNT ME DOWN OR ELSE I'LL CURSE YOU GUYS FOR LIFE!!!** You kill me, I will haunt you! Thanks to the reviewers for reviewing my story. Thanks to my beta reader, **Takeshi-Chan!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

**Kakashi, Gai, and Iruka: **This is what we should do... (Whisper to each other)

**Takeshi: **Oy, Oy! Let me in the conversation!!

**Iruka: **Should we tell her?

**Gai:** (nods)

**Kakashi:** (Whispers to Takeshi)

**Takeshi:** Yes, lets!

**Everyone:** (Glares at Saki evilly)

**Saki:** (Sweat drop) Nani?

"Could it be...that doll did this...?" Lee said slowly.

"Or it could be someone else..." Sasuke said.

There was a loud crash. Everyone turned around and heard howling...

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – Follow the footprints**_

"What was that?!" Sakura shouted.

"I don't know, but we have to check it out **NOW!**" Asuma threw his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it.

Everybody concurred.

_**--Lobby--**_

"Look Sensei! The door window is broken; it looks like someone threw a rock." Lee pointed to the window.

Everyone looked at the direction Lee pointed at.

"I see..." Kurenai bended her knees and examined the glass.

"What's wrong, Kurenai-Sensei?" Shikamaru asked.

"A person must have wrapped its hand in some kind of cloth and broke the window. Afterwards, that person opened the door with the handle..." Kurenai explained as she picked up a glass.

"That mean that person is..." Chouji started looking around, panicked.

"Is...Already here." Shino finished the sentence.

They heard a crack and howling. Everyone turned around and saw a shadow of a human...they still couldn't make out who that person was...

Everyone took out kunais and shurikens...

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Neji yelled.

The person suddenly stopped.

"Damn you! If you won't come out, then I'll make you!" Naruto shouted and threw shurikens.

The person dodged it perfectly, quickly ran past through everyone.

It felt like a gust of wind past them...

"It...it...felt...like a ghost!!!" Ino shivered.

"Where did that guy go?" Naruto wondered.

"N-na-naruto-kun!! Behind you!!" Hinata pointed behind Naruto and covered her eyes.

A hand tapped Naruto's shoulder as a hissing sound whispered in Naruto's ear.

"**AHHHHHH!!!** Please don't eat me! I don't taste so good! If you want something good, eat Sasuke instead of me! He's tastes better than me!" Naruto screamed out and waved his arms in the air.

"**HEY!**" Sasuke shouted.

"Who said that I was going to eat you?"

"Huh? That voice sounds familiar." Naruto stopped.

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura giggled.

Naruto turned around to see whom the voice belonged to and in front of him stood...

"Anko! Don't scare us like that!" Kurenai sighed in relief.

Anko gave them a peace sign with a smiling grin.

"It's you...thank god...you're not a monster..." Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto, you're such a scary cat." Kiba laughed uncontrollably.

"He's annoying as usual huh?" Shikamaru whispered.

Chouji agreed. "Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" Asuma asked.

"Oh, I just came to check on you guys since Hokage-sama was worried. So, she told me to come here." Anko answered.

"Do you have to go and scare us like that?! I thought you were a person who came to kill us!" Naruto yelled.

"Hahahaha! Gomen! I didn't mean to scare you guys. Anyways, where are Iruka, Gai and Kakashi?"

Everyone was quiet.

"What's wrong? Something happen to them?" Anko looked at everyone's serious faces.

Kurenai nodded slowly.

Asuma sighed and said, "This is what happened to them..."

Asuma told everything that has happened since they arrived here. Anko was in completely shock.

"I can't believe it...it can't be true..." Anko stuttered as she tried to find the right words.

"What are we going to do now, Asuma-Sensei?" Tenten asked.

"There's nothing we can do now. We have to make a plan before someone else gets hurt." Asuma recommended.

"Yeah, I agree." Anko crossed her arms.

"Let's just forget about that for now, anyways, I'm thirsty. I'm sure you guys are thirsty too, right?" Kurenai asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Then, I'll get the water." Anko volunteered.

"No, no, no need to. I'll get it. You just arrived here and still don't know this place well. I suggest you stay with the kids and watch them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, hurry back."

"I will. Just wait for me at the classroom."

"Hai..."

_**--At the Well--**_

Kurenai pulled the bucket out from the well.

"Whew! Now I got enough water for everyone, I've better go back now."

An object fell from the ceiling and landed in Kurenai's hands. She caught it and looked at the object.

"Huh? A doll fell from the ceiling? How did it g-"

_**--Back to the classroom--**_

"Hey you guys, don't you think Kurenai-Sensei is taking forever to come back?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, you're right..." Ino said worriedly.

"You don't think something seriously happened to her?" Neji asked.

"Don't be silly! Kurenai-Sensei is a strong person and nothing can catch her off guard that easily." Kiba said.

"Kiba is right. I'm sure Kurenai-Sensei is alright." Hinata said shyly.

"Haha! You expect me to believe that? Guys are stronger than girls. All girls are little weaklings!" Naruto laughed.

"What do you mean by that?! Do you want to repeat that again?!" Ino, Tenten and Sakura started punching their palms and glared at Naruto.

"Uh...Hey, I was just kidding..."

"You better be or else we're gonna kick your ass!"

"Hai..." Naruto surrendered quietly.

"Moron..." Sasuke tilted his chair back.

Unexpectedly, a loud scream could be heard repetitive outside.

"It sounded like a woman!!" Naruto slammed his hands on the desk.

"Could it be...?" Sakura covered her mouth with her hands.

"Kurenai-Sensei?!" Everyone ran towards the door in a rush.

_**--Outside-- **_

"Kurenai, Are you here!?" Anko ran around calling her name.

There was still no response.

"Could it be that...she got killed...?" Ino said terrifyingly.

"N-no...it can't be..." Hinata panicked.

"Sensei, look! There's a footprint!" Naruto pointed at the grass.

"And also there's blood." Sasuke examined the footprint.

"Let's follow these bloody prints." Asuma said in a serious tone.

"Nani!?" Everyone screamed.

"Why? We could get ourselves killed! I don't want to die!" Chouji said selfishly.

"**STOP SAYING THAT! **We're still here! You guys worry too much, let's just go and that's final." Asuma shouted furiously.

Everyone got scared at Asuma's angry tone and quickly consented.

_**--Footprints lead to the Well--**_

It took quite awhile to reach the destination that the footprints led to. It abruptly stopped at the well.

"Why is that stopped here?" Sakura searched for more footprints.

"I don't know..." Tenten said.

"You guys, look... a sign..." Shino pointed at a tree with blood stains.

Everybody looked at the trees...someone used blood to write on it and it could clearly be read...it said, "**PULL**"

"Pull what?" Shikamaru wondered.

"I think it wants us to pull the rope that is connected to the bucket in the well." Anko said theoretically.

"Let's pull it guys!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone started pulling the rope. After a long while of silence, the bucket seemed to be getting heavier each minute...

"Why is it getting heavier each minute?" Ino struggled to hold on to the rope.

"Just kept on pulling..." Kiba grunted.

They kept on, pulling, pulling until finally the bucket came into view...

Everyone kept on pulling..."something" caught their eyes and stunned them... that "something" was...Kurenai! Her face was purplish-bluish color. A knife was stabbed at the back of her head and her blood filled the well.

"**AHHHHHHHH!!!!!** Kurenai-Sensei!" Hinata cried out as tears poured down her face. Her knees became weak as she gradually fell to the floor.

"Im-Impossible!!!!" Naruto examined the corpse; his mouth opened a little, taken aback at the sight in front of him.

Everyone let go of the rope and the body fell back down into the well.

"It can't be...she's also got... killed!" Kiba yelled with tears noticeable at the edge of his eyes.

"Asuma, you don't think that this doll has to do with this..." Anko bit her lip.

"I-I don't know." Asuma looked back down in the well.

"It has to be! Every time we see someone carrying that doll, someone dies!" Lee shouted angrily as the flashback of how his glorious sensei died occurred in his mind.

"Calm down everyone, let's go back to classroom before something happens to us." Anko instructed as she clenched her fist firmly, blood streamed down her fingers.

"Nani?! Why can't we just leave this place?!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, that's right! Let's just leave this place and called the **ANBU **to find that killer!" Sakura yelled.

"We can't. This is our mission to stay this one night and we're going to."

"All right, let's go now..."

_**--Back to the classroom--**_

Everyone sat on the floor quietly.

"All right kids, I'm gonna guard this place so you guys can get some sleep." Asuma reassured them.

"And I'll be here awake, watching over you guys okay?" Anko sat down on the table with her legs crossed.

Everybody gulped, but soon agreed.

Everyone slept while Asuma guarded.

**TBC  
**

* * *

Enjoying it so far? You better be or else, I'll kill you guys! Please **RR!**

**Saki:** Hmmm...Now where did I put that stupid thingy? (Looking at the drawer)

**Takeshi: **(Appears behind Saki with a knife) **AHHHHH!!!!**

**Saki: **Huh? (Quickly turns around)

**Takeshi:** (Stab, stab, stab) **DIE, DIE, DIE!** (Red stains cover the floor)

**Gai, Iruka, Kakashi, and Kurenai: **Yay! She's dead! Now, this story won't continue!! (Cheers)

**Takeshi:** (Licks the knife) ...**WHAT THE HELL!?** This tastes like Ketchup!!

**Gai, Iruka, Kakashi, and Kurenai: NANI?! **And...We thought this would finally be the end...

**Saki:** What the hell do you think you're doing?! I was gonna to eat that with French fries! Now, I can't eat. Since you ruined my meal, I am beyond angry!!! Just for that, I will draw a ticket from the box!! **WHO WILL DIE!?** (Quickly takes out a paper, and reads it carefully) (Takeshi reads the paper behind Saki)

**Takeshi:** Ohhh hehe... (Starts digging)

**Saki: **Hehehe!!! (Laughs evilly)

**Gai, Iruka, Kakashi, and Kurenai:** (reads it and stares at that person)

**Takeshi: **(Start writing the name on the tombstone) All done!

**Saki: **Well done! This grave belongs to...I shouldn't tell you yet! Hehe...


	4. Crying?

**Disclaimer:** I hate to admit it, but I don't own Naruto. And if I did, I wouldn't tell you anyways, or you'll hunt me down.

**A/N:** **HERE IT IS!! DON'T HUNT ME DOWN OR ELSE I'LL CURSE YOU GUYS FOR LIFE!!!** You kill me, I will haunt you! Thanks to the reviewers for reviewing my story. Thanks to my beta reader, **Takeshi-Chan!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

**Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, Kurenai, and Takeshi: **Rock, paper, Scissors! (Everyone had Rock except Takeshi, who had scissors)

**Kakashi:** All right, Takeshi! You know what to do.

**Takeshi: **Yeah, yeah, it's always me... (Mumble) (Leaves)

**Iruka: **I hope this plan works...

**Gai:** I'm sure it'll work! It won't fail because I'm here!

**Kurenai:** Quiet! Here she comes!

**Everyone:** (starts whispering and pretending that nothing is going on) (Whistles)

**Saki:** Okay there...what's with them...? (Looked at them confusedly)

* * *

"All right kids, I'm gonna guard this place so you guys can get some sleep." Asuma reassured them.

"And I'll be here awake, watching over you guys okay?" Anko sat down on the table with her legs crossed.

Everybody gulped, but soon agreed.

Everyone slept while Asuma guarded.

* * *

**_Chapter 4- Crying?_**

Naruto tried to get some sleep, but he couldn't because of all the Senseis.

"Couldn't go to sleep, Naruto?" Sakura laid her head on top of her arms.

"Yeah...I just can't believe that...Kakashi-sensei and other Senseis are dead..." Naruto's face turned sad.

"Me too...I thought that they're strong...but I didn't want anyone to die...what if that person killed all the Senseis and we'll be left alone...What if we can't beat that person...?" Sakura's eyes had tears at the edge of her eyes.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'm sure that won't happen. If it did, we can just fight that person ourselves. Besides, we got strong teammates."

"Yeah, you're right. Sasuke will kill that murderer and everything will be okay!" Sakura smiled happily.

"**_Damn it! It's always has to be Sasuke! Sasuke, this and Sasuke that! All Sakura thinks is Sasuke! God damn it! When is she going to say that I will kill that ghost...? I got to do something to impress Sakura before Sasuke does!_**" Naruto thought heatedly.

Sasuke saw Anko walk out the classroom. Sasuke was gonna to get up to check what's going on, but then...someone stopped Sasuke.

"Huh? What the hell?" Sasuke turned around to see who had stopped him

The person wasn't stopping him, but hugging him instead. It was...

"Lee!?"

"Ohhh, Sakura-chan! I can't believe that we're finally alone! Let's kiss my love!" Lee was sleep talking in his dream as he edged nearer to kiss Sasuke.

"**AHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUZZY WEIRDO!**"Sasuke screamed and punched him.

Everyone woke up.

"Nani?! What happened?!" Ino panicked.

"I heard someone screaming!" TenTen shouted.

"Ouch! Who hit me?" Lee finally woke up.

"I did, you idiot!" Sasuke yelled.

"Why you hit me for?"

"Because you were about to kiss me! You freaking fuzzy weirdo!"

"**HAHA!!!**" Naruto laughed.

"What's so damn funny?!" Sasuke yelled furiously.

"I'm laughing because you screamed like a girl and got freak out from fuzzy eyebrows! You're such a scary cat! And it was funny! Haha!" Naruto laughed hard, his arms hitting the floor.

"**SHUT** **UP, DOBE!**" Sasuke blushed.

"Haha! You know what Sasuke, Naruto is right. That is funny! Haha!" Kiba laughed too.

"**_I didn't think it was that funny...because I would have been freaked out like that too, if it was me... and of all people...my teammate Lee...hugging me...._**" Neji's eyebrow rose.

Everyone continually laughed at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around wrathfully and ignored them.

**_==by the classroom's door==_**

"Are you tired, Asuma?" Anko asked.

"Huh? What? No, no, I'm not tired." Asuma yawned.

"Well, to me, you seem like it...why don't you take a break? I'll take over your spot."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, if you feel tired, just let me know, okay?" Asuma yawned again.

"Don't worry, I will." Anko smiled.

Asuma went to back inside the classroom while Anko stood guard.

Anko guarded for three hours and read Girl's magazine.

She giggled, "Hehe! This is so romantic...I wonder if I can find a guy like that..."

A crash was heard down the hallway.

"Huh? What was that?" Anko stood up.

Then she heard someone crying.

"It sounds like a little girl crying." Anko whispered.

Anko walked and followed those howling cries that led her. She walked down the hallway until the howling stopped.

"Huh? No more howling."

Anko heard the door open slowly.

"What? That's where the basement is." Anko said as she saw the door.

Anko opened the door, it was dark inside, and so she lit the fire on the candle, and walked down the stair. She looked around, there was nothing unusual. Then she heard a creak, quickly turned around, but it was just a mouse.

She sighed, "Please don't scare me like that, god... I've better go back before they'll be worried about me."

Anko was about to walk out, but a bunch of boxes fell on top of her. Something fell out from the box. Anko caught it and then she looked at what she had caught.

"A doll? Huh, I wonder why there's a cute doll that wou-"

_**==Back to classroom==**_

"All right kids! What's so funny?" Asuma yawned as he came in.

"You want to know what happened. Then I'll tell you!" Naruto laughed.

"Don't you dare tell him!" Sasuke shouted.

"What if I did?" Naruto smirked.

"If you do, I'll kill you!"

"Haha! I like to see you try!"

"I will then! An idiot like you will always lose duel against me, **DEAD LAST!**" Sasuke said grimly.

"Nani?! That's not fucking true!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"You wanna fight?!"

"Bring it on!"

"All right, that's enough! Don't fight here; I don't want to see you guys against each other. Remember, we're teammates." Asuma yelled as he split them up.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that." Naruto mumbled.

"A dobe like him was never my teammate." Sasuke mumbled.

"Ano...Sensei..." Hinata said shyly.

"Nani?" Asuma said.

"Isn't Anko-Sensei was with you?" Hinata asked.

"Well, she was. Right now, she's guarding."

"But Asuma-Sensei, she isn't there." Shikamaru said.

"What are you talking about? She's right there close by th-" Asuma stopped as he pointed.

"What the? Where did she go?"

"Maybe she's left to get a drink." Naruto said.

"No, she wouldn't do that." Asuma said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chouji asked.

"She wouldn't go get a drink without telling us." Asuma explained.

"You don't mean...that she might..." Sakura covered her mouth with her hands.

"Might have got killed..." Shino finished sentence.

"We have to look for her then, or else she'll get herself killed!" Lee yelled.

"Yosh, let's start looking for her!"

**_==Outside from classroom==_**

Everyone started looking for Anko.

"Anko?! Where are you?!" Asuma yelled.

There was no sign of Anko.

"Where could she gone?" Ino bit on her fingernails.

"I don't know. If we don't find her, you'll never know what could happen to her." Asuma answered.

"Sensei, look! I found something!" Kiba shouted.

"What is it?"

"Look, there's blood on the floor." Kiba pointed.

There's a blood splattered everywhere.

"Let's go..." Asuma walked down the hall filled with blood.

"Nani! I don't want to!" Chouji yelled.

"We have to, we might find something."

"Let's go then, I don't want to waste my time standing here doing nothing." Sasuke said coldly.

"Yeah, he's right. Let's go!" Naruto yelled.

_**==Basement==**_

The blood down the hallways stopped by a door.

"Let's check it out." Shino shove his hands in his pockets.

"Who's going in first?" Lee asked.

"Don't look at me; I'm not going in first...It's so troublesome" Shikamaru looked at the ceiling.

"Me too." Chouji panicked.

"I'll go in then!" Naruto and Sasuke said together.

"Hey Sasuke! Let me go in first!" Naruto yelled.

"No, I will go in first, dobe! You wait here!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ya-da! I'm gonna in!"

"No, you don't!"

Sasuke kicked Naruto's leg. Naruto fell on the floor.

"Why you, Sasuke-teme! I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto yelled.

"Kill me then! I like to see you try!" Sasuke yelled.

"**STOP IT, YOU TWO! **Let's just go together. That makes it even easier than having them argue." Asuma sighed.

"I agree. We're wasting our time here." Sakura nodded.

Asuma opened the door slowly. It was dark; Asuma took out the candle and lit up the fire.

"Man, there lots of things in here and boxes too." Lee said.

"You're right; I wonder what's in there?" Neji asked.

"Whatever, I'm not interesting. I just want to fi-" Sasuke stopped.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Look, everybody..."

Their eye widened. There was a human heart with a knife stabbed at the middle. On the wall, there were words written in blood, "**I LOVE YOU**"

"I heart you? What does it mean?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Idiot, it's mean I love you, not I heart you. Man, how can you be so dumb solving this problem?" Kiba said.

"Hey...I knew that. I was just testing you guys...but Kiba...I don't love you..."

"He's dumb as always." Shikamaru whispered.

"Yeah." Chouji nodded.

"But...where did that heart come from?" Hinata bit her lip.

Something dripped and fell on Sakura's shoulder. She quickly touched it.

"Blood...?"

Sakura looked up and she was completely stunned.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**" Sakura screamed.

Everyone turned around to see what happened, but saw Sakura crying.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"That...Look up..." Sakura cried as she pointed up.

Everyone looked up and their eyes widened. Something horrific caught their eyes. There was a body that cut in half and ropes tied around the waist. It was Anko...

Everyone screamed!

"**AHHHHH!!! IT CAN'T BE! THAT'S ANKO'S HALF BODY!**" Naruto yelled.

"Where's the other half?!" Lee yelled.

"It can't be..." Tenten took a step back...

She hit against the wall, but then she saw a long spear. She looked at it. Her eye widened and her heart beat accelerated.

"Ahhh!!!" TenTen screamed.

"What happened, Tenten?" Neji asked.

Tenten couldn't say anything. It was Anko's other half. Her half was stabbed by spear on her stomach. Her mouth was opened and the blood was coming out from it.

"Shit...I can't believe this..." Asuma said and added, "Everyone, listen! I want all of you to go back to the classroom and stay there."

"What about you, Asuma-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about me; I'm gonna look for that killer."

"Nani!" Everyone yelled.

"You can't, Sensei! You'll get yourself killed like the rest!" Chouji yelled.

"Yeah, that's right! You can't go by yourself, let us come with you!" Lee said.

"No! This the only way for you guys to be safe. Do what I tell you, I'll come back alive, all right?" Asuma ordered.

"Demo...Demo..." Kiba said.

"Just do it! I won't repeat it again. Now go!"

"Hai..." Everyone left the basement and went straight back to the classroom.

**TBC**

* * *

Enjoying so far? Well, you better be or else I'll eat your brain Mwhahaha! Please ******RR!**

******Saki:** Yay! I'm done making my doll. Hmm...something missing...oh yeah! I forgot to put a ribbon. I better get it! (Goes to her room)

******Kurenai: **Look! There she is! She's sitting. (Hides behind the wall)

******Kakashi:** Alright guys, you know what to do. (Whispers)

******Everyone:** (nods)

******Gai: **Let's go!

******Everyone:** Ahhhhhhh! (Runs) (Starts stabbing her with a knife, shooting with a gun, and use Justus)**DIE, DIE, DIE, YOU BITCH! **

******Takeshi: **Everyone! Move out of the way! (Appears with a big Bazooka)

******Anko: **Yeah! Finish her off!

******Takeshi: **(Shoots and hits it directly) (It exploded into many pieces)

******Everyone: **Yay! She's dead! No more chapters! We can rest in peace! (Cheers)

******Saki: **What happened to my doll?! (Appears behind Takeshi)

******Takeshi: **Huh? That was your doll?

******Everyone: NANI?! **Damn...we thought this is over...why can't she just die already?! (Looks disappointed)

******Iruka: **Uh oh...uh guys...I think she's mad! (Points at her)

******Everyone: **(Turns around at Saki, who had a scary angry face)

******Saki: YOU SHALL PAY FOR RUINING MY CLONE!!! I'M BEYOND MAD!!! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!!!**(Takes out a chainsaw and starts chasing them)

******Everyone: **Holy shit! ******RUN! **(******RUNS AROUND LIKE CRAZY**)


	5. Creeping Hollows

**Disclaimer:** I hate to admit it, but I don't own Naruto. And if I did, I wouldn't tell you anyways, or you'll hunt me down.

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating as soon as possible! Anyways, **HERE IT IS!! DON'T HUNT ME DOWN OR ELSE I'LL CURSE YOU GUYS FOR LIFE!!!** You kill me, I will haunt you! Thanks to the reviewers for reviewing my story. Thanks to my beta reader, **Takeshi-Chan!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

**Kakashi: **Okay guys, what do you guys think of this plan? (Whispers)

**Anko: **I like that idea! I'm sure she won't know.

**Kurenai: **She could die just like that! hehe...

**Gai: **This plan will work, I'm sure of it!

**Iruka: **Let's just hope that we don't fail this time.

**Kakashi: **Then we all agree!All right Takeshi! All you do your job and we do the rest, got it?

**Takeshi: **Hai! Leave everything to me! (Leaves)

**Everyone: **Hehe...This is the end for her... (Laughs evilly) (Glares at Saki)

**Saki:** Oh man, I wonder what's next plan...

* * *

"You can't, Sensei! You'll get yourself killed like the rest!" Chouji yelled.

"Yeah, that's right! You can't go by yourself, let us come with you!" Lee said.

"No! This the only way for you guys to be safe. Do what I tell you, I'll come back alive, all right?" Asuma ordered.

"Demo...Demo..." Kiba said.

"Just do it! I won't repeat it again. Now go!"

"Hai..." Everyone left the basement and went straight back to the classroom.

* * *

**_Chapter 5-Creeping Hollows _**

Asuma went to look around for the killer. He even searched the bathroom, rooms, outside, basement, and the lobby. There was no sign of anyone being there.

Outside started to rain heavily, with the wind howling and thunder strikes.

"Hmm, it's raining." He sighed. "I think I should go back before the kids start looking for me."

Asuma was about to walk back to the classroom, but... he heard a loud crash.

"Huh? What was that?" Asuma turned around.

Someone whispering but it felt like cold wind...

"Please help me ..."

"That voice sounds like a little girl ...She's in danger! I've better help her!" Asuma followed the cries of help from the girl.

"It stopped." Asuma listened quietly in case his ears caught any more cries.

The thunder stuck a nearby window and the wind was fierce since he heard the shutters slamming hard against each other. Then that was when he heard howling again. It was near that door.

"What the? ...it sounds like its coming from the kitchen..."

Asuma opened the door slowly, the door hinges creaking at each movement, and he looked around carefully. There was nothing unusual, it was a normal kitchen. It had the stove, pots, refrigerator, knives hung on the wall neatly, and a freezer, but it was all dusty and the air was filled with a musty smell. Cockroaches and rats now roam this place and breed in here.

"I swear that I heard the little girl's voice in here...but I guess it's just my imagination. I better leave this place."

Asuma walked out from the kitchen. Suddenly, he felt a presence...as if someone was following him...he quickly turned around and there was no one but himself. He turned about face, and continued to walk. A soft object could be felt underneath him and he removed his foot to see what it was.

"What's this doing here? Where have I seen this? Wait a minute...this thing i-"

_**==Classroom==**_

"Do you think Asuma-Sensei will be okay...?" Hinata twiddled her index fingers against each other.

"Don't worry! Asuma-Sensei will be alright, he won't break our promise for not coming back." Lee smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, I agree! I just know he'll be alright! Do you agree, Naruto? ... Naruto?" Sakura turned around to face Naruto.

"Where's Naruto?" Kiba petted Akamaru gently.

Everyone looked around and saw Naruto curled up in a dark corner as if he was hiding something from them...

"What are you doing?" Neji asked fiercely, afraid if the doll has possessed him.

"Nothing...I'm fine..." Naruto shouted as he covered his face.

"What's wrong with you? Did a cat bite your face?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yes...you are correct..." Naruto said evilly.

"Huh? What is he talking about?" Shikamaru whispered to Chouji.

"How am I supposed to know?" Chouji bit one of his barbequed flavored chips.

"Come on Naruto. Let us see your face now!" Ino yelled, since Naruto answered Sasuke's question in such a queer tone that it made he freak out a bit.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Nothing will scare us!"

"Then I will...**LOOK!**" Naruto uncovered his face.

Naruto's face was blank...there wasn't even a face on him!!!

"**AHHHHHH!!!! **Naruto has no face?!?" Hinata screamed, frightened.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten screamed the loudest. Kiba fell on the floor, crawled backwards, and crouched against a wall. Neji and Lee freaked out and started hugging each other. Shikamaru and Chouji ran and hide under the table. Sasuke and Shino just stood there and unimpressed at Naruto. In Sasuke's point of view, it might even be better if Naruto had no face since he will just shut up all the time!

"Haha! I can't believe you guys got scared from my mask!" Naruto removed the mask and laughed at them.

Sasuke punched Naruto's face, and he was furious.

"Why you bastard?!! I'm gonna kill you for that **STUPID SHIT!!!**" Sasuke yelled.

"Naruto! You shall pay for scaring us!!!" Everyone yelled.

"Hey...it was supposed to be joke...you guys should lighten up ..." Naruto said a bit by bit.

"No one **WANTS** a joke at times like this..." Sakura said angrily as she grabbed Naruto's shirt and everyone glared.

Then there was a loud scream.

"That scream sounded like..." Chouji stopped.

"Asuma-Sensei!!!"

"He's in danger. We have to save him!" Shikamaru shouted.

_**==Lobby==**_

"Asuma-Sensei!! Where are you?!" Kiba yelled.

There was no response.

"Where could he have gone?" Neji asked.

"Oh no..." Shikamaru smacked his forehead.

"What's wrong, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"That...again..." Shikamaru pointed at the floor.

There was blood on the floor.

"Oh my god! Could it be that Asuma-Sensei got killed, too?!" Ino bit her nails.

"Let's follow it..." Sasuke suggested.

"He's right, let's go." Lee agreed.

_**==Kitchen==**_

The blood led them down the hallway and stopped at a certain ceramic door with squeaking hinges.

Everyone went in the kitchen. One of them lit a candle. There was nothing unusual.

"What's wrong, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked since he noticed that he was looking around the room strangely.

"Why aren't there any knives in the kitchen?" Shikamaru answered as he pointed at the walls.

"You're right...why aren't there any knives?" Neji observed.

"Guys..." Shino said quietly.

"Nani?"

"Look...the refrigerator door..." Shino pointed.

There was a large refrigerator with all the knives thrown at it, with blood pouring down the clean shiny knives, and a message was written on the fridge.

"Why is there a blood on the refrigerator?" Hinata grabbed onto Naruto's shirt tightly from behind.

"Not only that, but it says look inside." Kiba examined the knives and the blood. Akamaru sniffed the blood and barked.

"Do you think the killer is inside...?" Sakura asked worryingly.

"Hey guys...without opening the door...Akamaru confirmed who is inside it..."

"It's better to just check it out!" Naruto said bravely. He opened the fridge carelessly.

"It's just meat that has blood pouring out of it. Thank god, it's not a body." Kiba was relieved since Akamaru said it was a body.

"Yeah, you're right. I thought that the-" Ino turned around.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**" Ino screamed.

"What's wrong, Ino?!" Lee asked.

Ino couldn't say anything. She just pointed. They saw a human body that had no head and no arms. He was hanged by a hook and the blood dripped on the floor. No doubt...it was Asuma!!

"Ahhhh!!!! Asuma is dead!!!" Chouji screamed insanely.

"No way! It can't be!!!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Where are his head and arms?!" Sakura shouted and shut her eyes.

"No...Im-Impossible..." Kiba walked backward.

Kiba tripped over a frozen object. "**_What the hell? What am I touching? It feels weird._**"

He turned around to see what it is.

"**HOLY SHIT!!!**"

"What's wrong?!" Neji quickly turned around to the scared Kiba.

"That's...."

It was Asuma's head and arms and they had been frozen to keep the blood from flowing.

"Oh my god! This can't be happening! We're alone!" Tenten yelled.

"Let's get the hell out of here!!!" Naruto ran to the door first, leaving the rest behind.

Everyone started running, but suddenly the knives on the fridge came out and chased them!!!

"It's a ghost!!!" Lee cried.

"Watch out!" Shino shouted.

They tried to dodge them all and hurriedly ran out the scary kitchen.

_**==Lobby==**_

"Look! There's the exit!" Neji led the way.

"Come on! We're almost there!!!" Naruto yelled.

But then the door shut itself up and locked them in.

"What the hell?! It closed itself!" Kiba said unbelievingly.

Naruto tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh no...we been locked in!" Sakura said sadly and tears poured down her face.

"Does that mean we're...?" Lee stopped, afraid of the results.

"We're stuck in this Mansion..."Ino said terrifyingly.

"It can't be!" Chouji curled up.

"We're gonna get ourselves kill..." Tenten mumbled.

Then a thunder stuck and the whole lobby flashed in a bright light.

"Guys...look...a message written in blood again..." Shikamaru pointed.

It said, "**GET OUT**"

"Get out...? Who could have written that? And how can we get out when the door is shut!?" Naruto said.

"I don't know...I don't like this..." Girls said together.

The thunder struck again... Sasuke saw something horrific.

"Guys, what is that...?"

They turned around and saw something horrendous. A girl who held a doll appeared in front of them. She wore a white dress that was at least 2 inches above her knees. It was a low V cut shirt and a tattoo of death and his scythe was in the middle of her chest. She wasn't wearing any shoes, which made the cuts on her feet noticeable and the blood flowing out of them. Her face has purple-bluish which blood splattered all over her face. She had a knife in the middle of her forehead, a forehead protector around her neck, and there was a large wound on her stomach that seems like the **ANBU** used an assassination jutsu to kill her. Her eyes were completely red with tears flowing out of them.

"Oh my god!!! She's here!" Everyone yelled.

"Let's have some fun..." she laughed evilly.

TBC

* * *

Hope you like it! If you don't like it, then drop dead and go to **HELL!** Mwhahaha! Please **RR!**

**Saki: **Takeshi, where are you taking me? (Looks at her)

**Takeshi: **I just told you, Saki! Everyone is making you a meal.

**Saki:** Why would they do that for? (Looks at her confused)

**Takeshi: **You'll see!

**Kakashi: **Hi, Saki! Sit down here!

**Saki: **(Sit down) um...What's going on?

**Iruka: **Nothing...we just feel bad that we were evil to you (Nervously)

**Kurenai: **We just want to say we're sorry!

**Anko: **Please forgive us! (Bows down)

**Saki: **Uh...okay.

**Gai: **Here's the meal we made for you! So go ahead and eat it! (Puts plate down on the table)

**Saki: **Thanks! Itadakimasu! (Picks up a fork and digs in it) (Opens her mouth)

**Everyone: **She didn't know that we put poison in the food...hehe (whispers to each other and laughs evilly)

**Asuma: **Saki! Let me have the food! Please! I'm hungry! (Begs)

**Saki: **Okay. (Passes the plate to Asuma)

**Asuma: **Thanks! Itadakimasu! (Starts eating the food quickly)

**Everyone: DON'T EAT IT! **

**Asuma: **(Faints)

**Saki: **What the hell happened to him?! (Looks at Asuma)

**Everyone: **Damn it! We failed again! I can't believe she didn't eat the poison! (Looks upset)

**Takeshi: **Guys...she heard ya... (Whispers)

**Saki: **Soo...you guys were trying to kill me...**THEN YOU SHALL DIE YOU BASTARDS!!! **(Takes out a huge axe and starts chasing them)

**Everyone: AHHHHH!!!! GOD!!!! HELP US!!! **(Runs insanely)


	6. Separation

**Disclaimer:** I hate to admit it, but I don't own Naruto. And if I did, I wouldn't tell you anyways, or you'll hunt me down.

**A/N:** Gomen for not updating sooner. Anyways, **HERE IT IS!! DON'T HUNT ME DOWN OR ELSE I'LL CURSE YOU GUYS FOR LIFE!!!** You kill me, I will haunt you! Thanks to the reviewers for reviewing my story. Thanks to my beta reader, **Takeshi-Chan!** Anyways, **ENJOY!**

**

* * *

Kakashi: **Plan D! How about this?

**Iruka: **I don't know...this plan seems so ...uh...

**Anko: **Cruel? Well duh! We're supposed to be cruel to her for what she did to us! This is the only way to trap her!

**Kurenai: **I agree with Anko. This plan is perfect!

**Gai and Asuma: **Hehe, I can't wait to beat the crap out of her!

**Kakashi: **All right then! Let's do this! By the way...Have you guys seen Takeshi? (Looks around)

**Everyone: **Mm-mm (Shakes their head)

**Kakashi: **Hmm, she always here helping us...maybe she has something else to do...Oh well! Anyways, let's get business!

**Everyone: **Yeah!

* * *

"Oh my god!!! She's here!" Everyone yelled.

"Let's have some fun..." she laughed evilly.

* * *

**_Chapter 6- Separation_**

"I can't believe that she's... she's..." Hinata covered her mouth with her hands.

"Really here!!!" Chouji shouted as he hid behind Shikamaru.

"But...what does she mean 'Let's have some fun'?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know...but I feel that she's going kill to us." Shino whispered.

"Ya-da! I can't die yet! I'm too young to die! I'm still young and haven't reached my goal yet! I haven't married a girl I love and have children! This can't be...the end...of my life! Nooooo!!!" Lee yelled illogically.

Neji slapped Lee's face. "Slap out of it! No time to think of that! She's coming towards us!"

"Who shall I play with?" Nonoshiru stared at the doll.

"Hey guys, I got an idea." Sasuke quickly whispered.

"What is it, Sasuke?! Tell us already!" Naruto looked at him.

"Okay, my plan is that one person has to stay behind to distract her while everybody escaping here."

"And who is that person going to be?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Well, the person is going to stay behind is..." Sasuke stopped.

"Uh huh..." Naruto waited for Sasuke to finish his sentence.

Sasuke pushed Naruto. Naruto fell on the ground.

"You dobe! You're going to fight that girl while us escaping! Everyone follow me!" Sasuke shouted.

Everyone followed Sasuke through the hallway and left Naruto behind.

"**NANI?! **You can't do this to me! Wait! Come back!" Naruto yelled.

"So, you're going to play with me then?" Nonoshiru smiled.

"**_Damn you, Sasuke-teme! I'm gonna get you for this! Wait till I get my hands on you! Well, I got no choice, but to fight her!_**" Naruto thought.

"Come on then! Let's fight!"

"Oh, I'm not the one who is going to fight you."

"Huh? Then who will?" Naruto looked at her confusedly.

"My doll..." She put her doll down and the doll stood there.

"**WHAT THE FUCK?! **Why the hell do I want to fight that lame doll?!" Naruto pointed at the doll.

"Because my doll told me and she's really strong." She answered.

"Haha! You expect me to believe that! Oh, I'm soooo scared. What's that doll going to do? Bite me? Haha!" Naruto laughed as he came closer and he poked the doll's forehead.

"See! It's not even moving! It's not even alive. Man, it's just your imagin-" Naruto stopped short.

Doll jumped and scratched Naruto's face. Naruto fell and rolled on the floor.

"**AHHHHH!!! GET THIS CREEP OFF OF ME!!!**" Naruto screamed as he tried to push the doll away.

"Hehe! Now, I must find your friends."

Nonoshiru disappeared and went looking for the others. Naruto finally pushed the doll off and the doll flew up, did a back flip, landed on the floor, stood up and stared at him with unpleasant looks.

"Damn stupid doll! I'm gonna kick your ass! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto performed hand seals.

Naruto(s) were all around the doll. The doll looked around, seemed like she's trapped.

"You're gonna get your ass kicked, stupid doll! Let's kick some ass! Ahhh!!!" Naruto ran towards her.

Naruto(s) took out shurikens and threw them at her. Somehow the doll dodged them all. She jumped higher, punched and kicked each of the clone. Poof! They disappeared. The real Naruto crashed the wall.

"**_It can't be?! How can that doll beat my clones...? This can't be happening! That doll is really strong! Shit, what should I ...?_**" Naruto thought.

"Hehe!" She giggled.

"What the hell are you giggling about, you stupid doll?!" Naruto shouted angrily.

The doll took out a bag, opened the bag and started searching for something.

"Huh? I wonder what she is looking for." Naruto wondered.

"Hehe!" She stares at Naruto evilly.

"**_Oh man, what's with that evil look...? I don't like that look..._**" Naruto thought.

The doll took out "something" that was...**A SPEAR! **

"**HOLY SHIT!!! AHHHH!!!**" Naruto ran crazily.

**_--The Genins—_**

"Do you think...that Naruto will be...okay...?" Hinata said worriedly.

"Don't worry! I'm sure he'll be fine! Besides, he won't lose against her! Everything will be all right." Sakura patted Hinata's shoulder.

"I hope so..."

"Okay. So, what are we going to do?" Kiba asked.

"I say that we get out of this mansion house and called the **ANBU** for help to fight against that girl." Shikamaru suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good idea. You're so smart!" Chouji said.

"Of course, I'm the best! My idea never fails!" Shikamaru smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, where do we start at?" Lee looked at him.

"We're going to star-" Shikamaru stopped.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru stood there without saying anything and everyone turned around. Their eyes widened.

"Hehe, I finally found you kids!" Nonoshiru smiled.

_**--Back to Naruto—**_

Naruto turned around the corner, but it appeared to be a dead end. Naruto looked around to see if there was another escape route, however there wasn't any.

"Shit no way to escape!" Naruto yelled.

The doll appeared right in front of him.

"Oh no!" He leaned against the wall.

"Hehe!" She laughed.

The doll threw the spear at Naruto.

"Ahhh!!!!!" Naruto screamed.

The spear was aimed towards his stomach, but...somehow it missed. The spear caught his jacket.

"Shit...she almost killed me...that was close..." Naruto said in relief.

The doll took out the bag and started searching again. This time, she took out knives.

"**HOLY CRAP!**" She threw all the knives. "**AHHHH!!!**"

The knives circled around him.

"This doll is insane!"

The doll took out another spear.

"Holy moth-"

"Hehe!" Once again, the doll threw it.

"Ahhh!!! Get me out here!" Naruto takes out his jacket and runs frantically.

The spear hit by the wall. Naruto ran and hid.

**_--Back to the others—_**

"Ahhh!!! She's here!" Ino and Sakura screamed.

"Does that mean she killed Naruto?!" Hinata cried terrifyingly.

"I don't know!" Tenten screamed panicked.

"Hehe, who shall I play next?" She asked.

"Listen girls, I want you girls to leave this place, run as fast as you can, and hide." Sasuke whispered.

"But, what about you guys?" Sakura asked.

"We're going to fight her." Neji said calmly.

"Nani?!" The girls screamed.

"No, you can't! Let's just run together!" Ino yelled.

"This is the only way to protect you guys!" Kiba shouted.

"Demo...Demo..." they said together.

"I won't repeat it again!" Sasuke said furiously.

"Don't worry girls, we promised we won't die...anyways, Shino is going to be with you." Shikamaru told them.

"Why him?" Tenten asked.

"Because he's the only one that can protect you girls and besides, he's strong too." Kiba explained.

"Shino, we're counting on you." Lee said.

"**_Why can it be me...? I don't want to fight her either...I'm too scared..._**" Chouji thought.

"Ready?" Sasuke looked at them.

Everyone nodded. Guys took out kunais and shurikens to attack her. Guys ran towards her, jumped, and threw kunais and shurikens at her. Nonoshiru quickly dodged them.

"**NOW! **It's your chance to escape!"

"Girls! Follow me!" Shino led the way.

**_--Somewhere in a room—_**

"Oh man, I gotta hide myself before that freak does something again!" Naruto breathe ghastly.

Naruto saw the room was filled with toys, but something else interested him, it was a big box. He came in the room. The box looks like a jack in a box.

"I wonder what's in here." Naruto started rolling the handle.

It played music. Naruto kept on rolling until...it opened. Somehow it turned out to be... **THE DOLL** that came out from the jack in a box.

"What the hell?!" Naruto looked up.

The doll jumped up. She sort of did matrix kick at Naruto's face. Naruto flew and crashed into the toys.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Naruto rubbed his face.

"Hehe!"

The doll takes out something from the bag that was unpleasant. It was...**A CHAINSAW!**

"**HOLY CRAP!!! AHHHHH!!!**" Naruto ran out from the room.

"Hehe!"

Once again, the doll chased after Naruto with her crazy chainsaw around the mansion. Naruto is in grave danger now.

"Ahhh!!! Help me!!! Leave me alone, you stupid doll!"Naruto screamed.

_**--Genins guys--**_

"So, you guys want to play with me? Hehe! This is going to be fun!" Nonoshiru smiled.

"You guys, be careful." Sasuke whispered them. They nodded.

"This is going to be interesting. Let's have some more fun!" She stared at them evilly.

"Okay guys; let's split into three groups, so that she can chase each one of us." Neji whispered.

"So, who is with who?" Kiba asked.

"Okay, Neji, you go with Lee. Chouji, you go with Kiba. Shikamaru, you stay with me." Sasuke told them and they agreed.

"Get ready to run?" Sasuke whispered, they nodded, and added, "Okay now!"

They split into three groups and parted.

"Oh, they think that they can get away from me. I can use this jutsu." She smiled and said, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" She performed seals.

It created by two clones. Each one chased a group...

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Hope you like it! If you don't like it, I'll suck your blood! Mwhahaha! Please **RR!**

**Saki: **Lalala! Kakashi gave me a treasure map. He's so nice! Now let's see...it says keep on walking (Reads map)

**Kakashi: **She's going to fall into a simple stupid trap hehe. (Behind the tree)

**Gai: **After that, we beat her up! Hehe! (Laughs evilly)

**Saki: **Hmm...after that it says hop 3 times. (Hops) After that, keep on walking. (Walked Left)

**Takeshi: **Hmm, where's everyone? (Stops) Ahhh!!! (Fall into the hole and inside a bag)

**Kakashi: **We got her! Now, it's our chance! Let's go!

**Everyone: **Ahhh!!! (Beats her with the bat) (Bag stops moving)

**Everyone: YAY!** We won this time! No more stories! (Hugs each other happily)

**Takeshi: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!? **(Got out from the bag)

**Asuma: **Holy crap! It's Takeshi!

**Everyone: NANI?! **Shit, we're in trouble...

**Kakashi: **Takeshi...it was...a...accident...we...didn't know...it was...you...Honestly! We swear!

**Takeshi: YOU CALLED THAT AN ACCIDENT?! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT AN ACCIDENT!!! YOU GUYS SHALL DIE!!! **(Takes out a chainsaw out)

**Everyone: HOLY SHIT!!! RUN!!! **(Runs)

**Takeshi: **(Chase them) (Almost cut Asuma's arm) **WHOOPS IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!**

**Saki: **What happened to you guys? (Looks at them)

**Everyone: **Please don't ask!!!!! (Pass Saki)


	7. Pirates and Lost a Puppy?

**Disclaimer:** I hate to admit it, but I don't own Naruto. And if I did, I wouldn't tell you anyways, or you'll hunt me down.

**A/N:** Wow…It's been a while that I haven't update this story for a long time Haha…Sorry for not updating! From now, I'll try to update this story as fast as I can because this story is almost going to be finish. I know there's a lot of mistake, grammar, or misspelling. I'm sorry if the chapter is hard to read or understand what's going on. Please forgive me because my beta-reader didn't reread this story, so I just wanted to finish this story so badly!

**Warning**,** characters will sounds too OOC and later chapters too!** Anyways, **HERE IT IS! DON'T HUNT ME DOWN OR ELSE I'LL CURSE YOU GUYS FOR LIFE!** Thanks to the reviewers for reviewing my story. Anyways, **ENJOY!**

(Word)- Action **_ Italicized sentences_** -thoughts

* * *

**Gai and Asuma: **Yay! Saki had stopped writing this story! That means no more worries! (Dance)

**Kakashi: **You know what time it is? (Looks at his friends)

**Anko and Kurenai: **It's time to celebrate! (Blow the horns)

**Kakashi: **That's right! Bring out the champagne!

**Gai: **I got it! (Opens the champagne) Who wants some champagne?

**Saki: **I do. (Appear behind everyone)

**Everyone: **(Jumps up, turns around, and saw Saki) **SAKI! **You're…You're…

**Saki: **Back? Yes, I know that. Isn't that great? It seems that I could continue writing this story till the end. Now, that I'm here and saw you guys happy. I'm sure we're going to have so much fun now! Mwhahaha!

**Everyone: **(Places their hands on their cheeks) **NOOOOO!** **THIS IS THE WORSE NIGHTMARE!**

* * *

They split into three groups and parted.

"Oh, they think that they can get away from me. I can use this jutsu." She smiled and said, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" She performed seals.

It created by two clones. Each one chased a group…

* * *

**_Chapter 7- Pirates and Lost a Puppy? _**

Neji and Lee hid under the dinning table that was cover with white blanket. Neji lifted the blanket up to see if they had lost Nonoshiru.

"Do you see her, Neji?" Lee sat on the cold floor as he brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them.

"No, I don't see her anywhere. I think we lost her, but we have to think a plan before she finds us." Neji let blanket down.

Lee nodded. "Hey Neji, do you think that Sakura-san and others are all right?" Lee asked worriedly.

Neji said calmly, "I'm sure they're fine…beside, that bug guy is with them. And that Uchiha guy, Naruto, and other guys have the strength to fight with that girl. I don't think they're not going to lose that easily. So, don't worry about it."

"I hope you're right because I'm really worried…after what happened to Gai-sensei! If only Gai-sensei was here to kill that girl, we would be all right and we wouldn't have to fight that evil girl too! Oh, Gai-sensei! I wish you were here with me right now!" Lee raised his right hand up into the air, bursting his tear.

Neji rolled his eyes. "**_Oh god, shut up with Gai-sensei…All he thinks is Gai this, Gai that…God, he's dead already! Get over with! I can't believe he's thinking of that where we are in this situation! He's not even thinking of himself safely. Now I gotta think of something before she'll find us._**" He started thinking.

Lee felt a tap on his shoulder. He curved his head around. His eyes widened and turned back, "Um…Neji…" Lee tapped his shoulder.

"Not now Lee. I'm thinking." Neji placed his right hand to rub his chin.

"D-demo Neji … This is an important…" He tapped his shoulder again.

"Shut up Lee. Don't disturb me while I'm thinking."

"Neji…Neji…Neji…** NEJI, NEJI, NEJI!**"

Neji turned around with angry face, "**WHAT IS IT!** You've been calling my name many times! You don't know how to shut up for at least a minute! Can you tell that I'm trying figure out a way to destroy Nonoshiru! An-" He stopped and stared stunned in horrifying.

Nonoshiru sat behind Lee, staring at them. "Hehe! I've finally found you!"

Their faces turned blue. Neji and Lee screamed and quickly ran out from the diner table. Nonoshiru chased after them.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me she was there!" Neji yelled.

"I tried to tell you, but you ignored me!" Lee shouted.

"Damn it! We're in grave danger now! This is your entire freaking fault!"

"Hey! You can't blame it on me! It isn't my fault that Hyuuga wasn't paying attention to me while you're thinking. Oh look at me, I'm Neji, the strongest guy in rookie and I know a way to beat Nonoshiru." Lee acted like him.

"**SHUT UP LEE!**"

_**-Shino and the girls—**_

"Oh man…I'm…so…tired…" Sakura breathed ghastly.

"Yeah…Me too…At least, we got away from that creep…" Ino sat down.

"I-I'm scared…that we'll be stuck in this mansion forever…What if we get ourselves kill…Just like Kurenai-sensei and other senseis…I don't want to die yet…" Hinata cried.

"Don't worry, Hinata! We're not going to die…I'm sure we're going to find a way out of here. Right now, you have to think positive and be strong, okay?" Tenten pat her back.

Hinata nodded.

"Let's go, girls. We can't sit here any longer because we don't know how long those guys are going to keep distracting Nonoshiru. We have to find a way out of here." Shino said coolly.

They nodded. Shino was leading a way and they followed him. Ino was rubbing her arms together as she started to feel this place is getting more creeper. She never think of anything else but going back home to be with her father. Yes, she's her little daddy girl. You know how father and daughter always spend time and do fun things together. She loved her father very much. She hoped that her father was here to save her.

Suddenly, Ino stopped. She heard some yapping sounds. She turned around and saw a cute gray puppy that was sitting on the floor, staring at her. It seems like he was lost or something.

"**_Awww, what a kawaii puppy! I wonder why he's doing here. Maybe he got lost._**" Ino walked closer.

The puppy got up and walked away.

"Matte, come back! Where are you going?" Ino followed him.

"Okay girls, let's spilt up into 2 or 3 groups if we want to get out of here fast. I've believe it'll be much faster if we all started searching from ea- Hey, where's Ino?" Shino looked around.

"I don't know…She was right behind us…Where could she gone?" Sakura scratched her head.

"C-could it be…that Nonoshiru got her?" Hinata covered her mouth.

"Impossible! She can't be! We have to look for her now!" Tenten yelled.

_**-Back to Neji and Lee—**_

"Damn it! I'm tired of running away like a coward. We have to fight that bitch once for all!" Neji shouted.

Lee agreed, "You're right! I have to get my revenge the death of Gai-sensei!"

They both stopped and stared at Nonoshiru. Lee shouted, "Come fight us now, you witch!"

"So, you finally decided to play with me? I'm happy! All right, I'll call my friends to play with you too!" She giggled.

"Friends? What does she means by that?" Lee asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Neji said coldly.

Nonoshiru brought her hand up and gave a loud sharp whistle. Neji and Lee looked around to see whom she calling from. Abruptly, nothing happen.

"Ha! What's wrong? Where are your friends? Were they lost or something? I bet the-" Lee got cut short because the floor started to tremble.

"What the hell going on!" Neji looked down.

The grounds were busted up and something grabbed on Lee's leg. "**AHHH!** Something got my leg!" Lee fallen down.

"Hehe! Looks like my friends are here! See, they're playing with you! This is gonna be so much fun!" Nonoshiru laughed evilly.

The 'something' that pulled Lee's leg and came out from the underground was…**PIRATE****SKELETONS! **

"Neji **HELP! GET THAT CREEP AWAY FROM ME!**" Lee tried to escape from him.

Neji runs and kicked his hand off. The skeleton's hand flew off. Lee quickly got up. Neji and Lee looked around; saw lots of skeletons were surrounding them. It must be more than 100 of them.

"Thanks Neji…I guess we have to fight them all…But how are we going to stop them? There's so many of them."

"I've believe the only way to beat them is to get rid of person that control them." Neji said.

Lee stared at him, "You mean…?"

Neji nodded. "Let's do it!"

Neji and Lee run towards them. The pirates skeletons were prepare to attack them…But instead, they're jumped right at them. They went direction to Nonoshiru and they punched her at the same time.

**POOF!**

It disappeared. It turned out that it wasn't real Nonoshiru. It was one of her clone.

"We did it Neji! We finally got rid of her clone and the skeletons!" Lee jumped happily.

"Save your cheering later…It's not over yet…" Neji whispered.

"Nani? What are you talking about? Of course it's over!" Lee looked at him confused.

Neji sighed, "Nope, behind you…"

Lee twisted around and his jaws dropped. The pirate skeletons are coming towards them and they took out a weapon as knives, swords, spears, bows and arrows, etc… The pirate skeleton had a bandit hat on, seems to be a leader. "Let's kill those brats, Men!" The pirate skeleton shouted as he raised the sword up.

"Yeah!" They shouted.

"Holy crap! They got more weapons than we do! What are we going to do! Wait…I know! Neji, use your Byakugan and find their weak point!" Lee stared at him.

Neji raised his right eyebrow and frowned, "What, are you crazy? Don't be baka! I can't use my Byakugan, just because they're dead! How could I find weak point? Even though, they're just a piece of bone that can easily break them into small piece!"

Lee rubbed his neck, "Oh yeah…Haha…I forgot about that…So, that's mean it wouldn't be hard to fight them all…It'll be piece a cake! Let's go!"

Neji nodded. Neji and Lee run toward them and they punched and kick of each of the skeletons. They're all broke into piece bones. Lee turned to the left; he kicked the skeleton's head off. It flew up.

"Ha! Serves you right bone head! There's nothing that you can't beat us! We're stronger than you gu-" Lee stopped.

The skeleton's head landed on Lee's head. His mouth was wide open which it's biting his head, "**AAAAHHHHH! HELP ME NEJI! GET THIS THING OFF MY HEAD! IT'S EATING MY HEAD!**" Lee screamed and runs around in circle as he was insane.

"Damn it! Shut up, Lee! Stop acting like a girl and do it yourself! What am I, your knight shinning armor! I'm not your super hero that have to come rescue you an-" Neji got cut short because he got punched on his stomach by the skeleton.

Then he kicks Neji's stomach.

Neji got crashed by the wall. He looked up and saw the skeletons have their bow and arrow with flame, was ready aim at him. They shoot him.

"Shit!" Neji jumped up. "**_That was close…_**"

Lee shouted, "Neji! **WATCH OUT!**"

"Huh?"

Neji saw that the skeleton jumped up in same position as him. The skeleton took out the sword and he slice on Neji's stomach. Then he used tornado kick, to hit him to the ground.

"**AHH!**" Neji was hit on the ground.

Neji rubbed his stomach as he was feeling in pain, "Kuso!"

The skeletons pick Neji up and tied him up by a rope. "Boss, what are we going to do this guy?"

The leader chuckled, "His hair is pretty long…so, I would like to see his hair cut off."

"Hai!" The skeleton took scissor out and held his hair.

"Nani! Not my hair! Not my hair!" Neji screamed as he tried to get his arm free from the rope.

The skeleton was inches away to cut Neji's hair. Neji tried to escape from his grips. When Lee finally got ruin the skeleton's head off of his head. He quickly run, slides down pass through the skeletons, and used his Leaf Spinning Wind _(Konoha Senpuu)_ to kick them away.

Lee unties Neji.

"Don't let them escape Men! Just kill them!" The leader shouted.

"Yeah!"

"All right Neji, it's time to kick their ass now! We can win this! All we have to do i-Huh? Neji, where are you?" Lee looked around and he spot Neji running. "Hey Neji! where are you going! Come back here! You're not going to let me fight them alone right?"

"Screw that! I'm not coming back! I'm not going to fight those creeps! I won't let them cut my precious hair. I'm out of here! You can fight those bone head by yourself!" Neji run ahead.

"Get them! Let's get that boy and shave those thick eyebrows off!"

"**HOLY CRAP! WAIT FOR ME NEJI! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!**" Lee also run.

_**--Back to Ino—**_

Ino followed the puppy for an hour. When she spotted the puppy stopped and sat close to the glass door. The moonlight was rays hit on the puppy spot.

"There you are! Now come here, little puppy!" Ino walked closer to him.

The puppy started yapping. Ino wondered what was wrong with him. She thought that he must be hurt, sick, or it could that he's hungry. She decided to find out. When she walked closer, she stopped, saw something strange happening to that puppy.

The puppy somehow started to change. The puppy started grown bigger, his fur grew longer hair, and his teeth grew longer like a vampire fang. His paw grown with longer nail as a claw, and his eyes color changed into yellow. He had turned into a** WEREWOLF!**

The werewolf growled and he staring at Ino with unpleasant looks. Ino fell down; she crawled backward as she leaned against the wall, and looked at him dreadful. "Um…Nice doggie…You won't hurt a beautiful girl like me right?" Ino tried to smile.

The werewolf howled, his claw begin to attack Ino. Ino closed her eyes. After a minute, she opened her eyes. She looked at herself to see if she got hurt or anything, but it appeared she didn't get any damage.

"He didn't hurt me! I knew that he wouldn't hurt gorgeous girl like me! He must be a nic-" She got cut short because her top shirt got cut in three lines.

She looked back at him frighten. The werewolf howled. This time, he's seriously going to kill her. He used his both claw and assaults her. "**AHHHHHHHH!**" Ino screamed and dodged down.

His both claws got strike by the wall. His both hands got stuck. Ino crawled out and began to run! The werewolf got his claw out and chased after her.

"**HELP ME, DADDY! DADDY, SAVE ME! I WANT MY DADDY! I WANNA GO HOME!**" Ino cried.

Ino, Neji, and Lee are serious in danger now…

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Haha, it's dumb huh? Well, hope you like it, if you don't like it! Then I'll slash you in half! Mwhahaha! Please **RR!**

**Saki: **Well, well, wasn't that nice chapter now! (Drinks the champagne)

**Iruka: **I can't believe she's back…She's going to make our life a living hell! (Hits his head on the wall)

**Anko and Kurenai: **Tell me about it…We'll never rest in peace. (Sighs)

**Kakashi: **Where's Takeshi-chan when we need her!

**Gai: **Yeah! Where the hell is she! If she doesn't come here now, I'll…

**Takeshi: **You'll what? (Appears behind him)

**Gai: **(Jumps up and stares at Takeshi) Um…I'll…I'll…hug you?

**Asuma: **Were you going to say, you'll beat the hell out of her?

**Everyone: **Shut up, Asuma! (Smacks his head)

**Takeshi: **So, you'll beat the hell out of me huh? Just like last time…like you caught me on the bag and beat me with a bat. (Glares at them)

**Everyone: **(Gulps and afraid) Please forgive us… (Begs)

**Takeshi: **(Smiles) Sure, I'll forgive you…by giving you cannon shot! (Took out cannon)

**Everyone: OH CRAP! RUN! **(Runs crazily)

**Takeshi: **(Shoots and hits it directly at them) (It exploded) No, I still don't forgive you guys! (Walks away)

**Everyone: **Ow…Why does it have to happen to us?


End file.
